


La rendición de la luna

by Nessiesbird



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, M/M, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, Mpreg, Peter Hale Deserves Nice Things, Post Mpreg, Pregnant Peter Hale, Protective Derek Hale, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is Noah
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 06:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19057354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nessiesbird/pseuds/Nessiesbird
Summary: Luego de su resurrección, Peter comienza a experimentar extraños síntomas. Derek es el primero en escuchar los latidos. Y Stiles descubre el vínculo accidentalmente creado durante la luna de gusanos.





	La rendición de la luna

Sinopsis lista, espero comenzar dentro de poco!

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer trabajo aquí, así déjenme sus kudos y comentarios! Probablemente tarde en actualizar, gracias por leer!


End file.
